bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
GQ:X4/Hard
Rotting TreeHulk Voidborn Darkseraph Voidblossom Ruinous Ensa-Taya |bosselement = Dark |boss1 = |boss1hp = |boss2 = |boss2hp = |boss3 = |boss3hp = |boss4 = |boss4hp = |boss5 = |boss5hp = |boss6 = |boss6hp = |notes = *'Side Boss(es)' - Rotting TreeHulk, Voidborn Darkseraph, Voidblossom, Ruinous Ensa-Taya *'Teams Allowed:' 2 *'Cost Allowed:' 2x of Normal Squad Cost *'Guests:' Goddess Juno-Seto **Equipped with Final Embrace and Otherworldly Paradigm *'Failure Condition:' Squad defeated *'Squad setup:' **Squad 1: Summoner Squad **Squad 2: Summoner Squad ---- Rotting TreeHulk *Starts with passive elemental mitigation for first 2 turns *Extra Action effects will not occur *''Slam'' - 15 hit AoE attack with 50% innate crit *''Unnatural Void'' - Removes all buffs on enemies **'Used at the beginning of every turn if there are units other than and elements present' *''Impure Breath'' - 100% chance to inflict Curse, inflicts DoT & adds 5% damage reduction to self for 3 turns **Used every turn. From turn 20 onwards, DoT will no longer be present *''Digestive Fluids'' - Purges conversion buffs *''Acid Sap'' - 15 hit AoE attack with 50% innate crit **Used every turn *''Withering World'' - Instantly defeats one unit **Used once every turn between 50% - 40%. It is highly recommended to nuke from > 51% to < 39% HP in one turn *''Devour'' - Instantly defeats one unit **Used on turn 20 onwards if there is only one unit alive *''Obscene Bloom'' - Removes all buffs on enemies **Used on turn 20 and at the end of every turn afterwards *''Predatory Absorption'' - Reduce Active healing, Passive healing & HC heal effectiveness by 75% for 1 turn **Used every turn when HP < 30% Voidborn Darkseraph Void Wings Darkfire *All parts passively have 50% chance to reflect 30% - 70% of damage on the second turn onwards *'Darkseraph' passively heals 15000000 HP (~20% HP) every turn if not alone *'Void Wings' passively has UBB damage immunity *'Darkfire' passively has 100% damage mitigation but it can be poisoned. Using Poison will deal 10% to Darkfire every turn *''Darkened Rune'' - Heals 15000000 HP to self **Used every turn if Darkfire is alive *''Potent Contra'' - 6 combo STRONG Dark attack on random targets **Used when Darkfire HP < 80%, 60%, 20% & every 2 turns after Darkfire had been defeated *''Contra'' - 10 hit random target attack **Used every 8 turns *''Potent Contrare'' - 26 hit random target attack that purges Evasion effect **Used every 9 turns if Darkfire had been defeated *''Wings of Death'' - Reduce Active healing, Passive healing & HC heal effectiveness by 50% for 3 turns **Used every 3 turns *''Wings of Destruction'' - Reduce Active healing, Passive healing & HC heal effectiveness by 75% for 3 turns **Used every 3 turns if Darkfire had been defeated. Wings of Death will no longer occur *''Wings of Annihilation'' - Reduce Active healing, Passive healing & HC heal effectiveness by 85% for 3 turns **Used every 3 turns if Darkfire and Void Wings had been defeated. Wings of Destruction will no longer occur *''Wings of Obliteration'' - Reduce Active healing, Passive healing, and HC heal effectiveness by 100% for 3 turns & inflicts STRONG DoT for 3 turns **Used on turn 20 and every turn afterwards Voidblossom Centipede Wall *Bringing a unit that can inflict Poison is highly recommended due to dealing 10% of Voidblossom's HP every turn *'Voidblossom' passively has damage immunity to SBB, UBB, normal attack, and DoT *''Summon Creepies'' - Summons Centipede Wall **Used whenever Centipede Wall is defeated *''Root Cleanse'' - Cleanse aliments inflicted on allies **Used every turn as long as Centipede Wall is still alive *''Power Leech'' - Drains 100% OD gauge *''Venomous Critters'' - 1 hit Strong AoE attack **Used every turn. This attack increases in damage if Voidblossom is damaged by means other than Poison. *''Sweet Release'' - Instantly defeats all units **Used on turn 20 *''Strangling Ivy'' - 10% chance to invalidate Leader Skill, Sphere, and Extra Skill effects for 2 turns **Used every 3 turns *''Void Shield'' - Adds 1500000 HP, 25000 Def Shield to self for 5 turns, 85% damage reduction to self for 3 turns & inflicts -30% crit rate to enemies for 1 turn **Upon defeating the shield the first, time it's stat onwards can increase to 2500000 HP, 50000 Def; 3500000 HP, 50000 Def; or 5000000 HP, 50000 Def shield Ruinous Ensa-Taya *Has 80,000,000 HP *Upon reaching < 40% HP, Ruinous Ensa-Taya will have damage immunity to normal attack, SBB, & UBB for 3 turns *Normal attacks pierce 20% mitigation *''Do as I desire, or else…'' - Idle *''I TOLD YOU!'' - Instantly defeats 3 random units *''Unholy Healing'' - Heals 4000000 HP (~5% HP) **Used whenever an item is used for the turn *''A Whiff of Insanity'' - Inflicts DoT for 3 turns, adds 3% ATK, Def buff & 3% elemental mitigation to self for 1 turn **Used every turn starting from the second turn onwards. The buffs increase by 3% each turn, 16 turns max *''Seduce'' - Drains 100% OD gauge **Used every 2 turns *''Hmph. I'll let it slide... this time.'' - Idle **Used when satisfying the conditions of Do as I desire, or else… *''I am your mistress!'' - Drains a random unit 100% BB gauge **Used once every turn upon reaching < 80% HP *''You will do my bidding'' - Inflicts Turn-Skip on a single unit for 1 turn **Used once every turn upon reaching < 60% HP *''I do like pain.'' - Increases damage taken by 100% for 1 turn *''Can you keep up?'' - Adds 6000000 HP, 50000 Def Shield to self for 5 turns *''Me time is good too…'' - Deals 10% HP to self *''One last chance… Submit.'' - Idle **Used on turn 17 *''You have displeased me.'' - Instantly defeats all units **Used on turn 18 Hysterical Ensa-Taya Doom Bloom Unearthly Mender A Feast of Tears *''Soul Diffusion'' - AoE attack that deals 75% of HP as damage *''Power Diffusion'' - Adds 50% stackable Atk for 100 turns & 50% stackable Def for 2 turns *''Unnatural Growth'' - Summons Doom Bloom **Used on the second turn *''Dust of Undeath'' - Summons allies & inflicts DoT for 3 turns **Used on turn 2 and every turn afterwards *''The flower is budding.'' - Idle **Used after Unnatural Growth *''The flower is growing.'' - Idle **Used 1 turn after The flower is budding. if Doom Bloom had been not defeated yet *''The flower is near bloom.'' - Idle **Used 2 turns after The flower is growing. if Doom Bloom had been not defeated yet *''Doom'' - Instantly defeats all units **Used the turn after The flower is near bloom. if Doom Bloom had been not defeated yet *''Fanatic Obsession'' - Inflicts Red Mark effect on a single unit for 3 turns **Used on the max HP unit *''Fanatic Obsession'' - Inflicts Red Mark effect on a single unit for 1 turns *''Unbridled Scream'' - Sets element to Earth *''Unbridled Scream'' - Sets element to Dark *''Obey… me… NOW!'' - 1 hit ST attack that pierces 100% mitigation & inflicts 50% Passive healing, HC effectiveness reduction on all enemies for 1 turn *''Explosive Regrowth'' - 24 hit Strong AoE attack that pierces 100% mitigation & summons Doom Bloom **Used upon defeating Doom Bloom *''Igni Ferroque'' - Summons Unearthly Shield & A Feast of Tears **Used upon reaching < 60% HP **'Unearthly Shield' passively heals 15000000 HP upon being attacked *''Void Shield'' - Adds 3500000 HP, 50000 Def Shield to self for 1 turn **Used upon casting Igni Ferroque *''Diminish Restoration'' - Inflicts 70% Active healing reduction for 4 turns **Used every 4 turns as long as Unearthly Shield is still alive *''Impeded Regen'' - Heals 1000000 - 6000000 HP & adds damage immunity to BB, SBB, UBB, and normal attack for 1 turn *''Unimpeded Regen'' - Heals 2000000 - 10000000 HP & adds damage immunity to BB, SBB, UBB, and normal attack for 1 turn **Used every turn if Unearthly Mender is still alive *''Dust of Death'' - Inflicts DoT for 3 turns |drops = |capture1 = |capture1rate = |capture2 = |capture3 = |capture4 = |capture5 = |capture6 = |capture7 = |capture8 = |capture9 = |capture10 = |capture10rate = |capture11 = |capture11rate = }}